


A Curse

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Curses, M/M, Nightmares, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Could I please possibly have Thor or Steve taking care of the de-aged other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curse

Thor heard soft thumps coming from the makeshift room Coulson and Natasha had made for “Stevie,” but thought nothing of them. When the noises became louder and more frequent, he ventured down the hall to the boy’s room. The dim glow of the night light was enough for him to see the small wisp of what remained of his husband thrashing in the bedding, kicking, and punching at the wooden headboard.

“Stevie,” Thor tried as the young boy panted and jerked.

“NO!” he cried out with a pained expression on his face and punched up again. The Asgardian was next to the bed in a heartbeat, softly shaking him until Stevie’s eyes snapped open and his whole body startled.

“It is alright. You are safe,” Thor comforted but Stevie’s eyes still darted around the dark room, searching.

“The monster… he’s gotta red head like the Devil, but no horns. He wants to hurt Bucky Bear!” Thor could see the pooled tears fall from Stevie’s eyes, could hear the desperation in his voice.

“He is not here, Stevie. I can assure you.” Thor reached to hold the boy up as he deflated with relief, but his eyes caught a discoloration on Steve’s hands, and he turned on the lamp instead. Both of them looked down to see just how swollen and bloody Stevie’s little knuckles were and the rusty red stains on the wood and bedding where he had struggled.

“Come on, my fiercest warrior, I will bandage your hands and we shall have a celebration feast for your victory!” Stevie sniffed and wiped his face with the hem of his shirt.

“What victory?”

“You have kept Bucky Bear safe!” Thor answered while freeing the animal from the mess of sheets. Stevie immediately grabbed it and held it close to his chest, whispering something into its ear, and acting like he heard a response.

Stevie kept the bear by his side as Thor cleaned and dressed his hands, sat it in his lap as they ate bowls of strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup, and carried it along in the crook of his elbow as he followed Thor from the kitchen.

“Bucky Bear wants me to ask if we can sleep with you in the big bed,” Stevie asked while rubbing his eyes with the heal of his palm.

“There isn’t a night light in that room.”

Steve held the bear’s mouth close to his ear, and then nodded his head. “We’ll be ok without a night light if you are there, too. He trusts you to protect him.”

Thor smiled, nodded his head, and watched as Stevie immediately went to his – Steve’s—side of the bed and crawled between the sheets just like he always did. Thor took a pair of Steve’s sleeping pants to the bathroom to change, missing his husband more than ever.

Later after settling into the bed himself, he felt Stevie turn on his side to face Thor and reach out to tangle his fingers in Thor’s hair. It was almost like it had been before the curse.

“Bucky Bear and I will sleep better now. Night night, Thor,” Stevie whispered.

“Good night, Steve,” Thor replied as a tear escaped when he closed his eyes.


End file.
